the_tales_of_erinn_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Detective Fox
Bio BeFunky rsz mabinogi 2015 01 07 003.png.png BeFunky_rsz_mabinogi_2015_01_05_015.jpg.jpg rsz_1mabinogi_2015_01_05_010.jpg rsz_mabinogi_2015_01_07_001.jpg keichi.jpg Full Name: '''Thunrian Fox '''Aliases: Detective Fox Alignment: '''Chaotic Good '''Archetype: N/A Inspiration: Bigby Wolf Mythological/Theological Equivalent: N/A Apparent Age: '''11 '''Race: Human - Lycanthrope Gender: '''Male '''Hair: '''Black '''Eyes: '''Golden '''Height: 5'3 Weight: 110 Body Type: A good muscular build for his age Physical Features: '''He has tanned skin due to him being from the village known as Cor, and dark Obsidan hair as well '''Markings: '''He has a scar going across his right eye Tattoos/Body Jewelry: None '''Clothing: '''Typically he's seen wearing his blue detective uniform, his Iron greaves, and a brown leather hat '''Weapon Specialization: He uses whatever blade he gets his hands on, either that or his bare hands. He also specializes in sheild combat. Place of Residence: He currently lives in a tent in Sen Mag Place of Birth: '''Cor '''Citizenship: '''Not legally '''Languages: English Vocals: His voice comes off as low, and calm. Often noted to be alot more mature than it needs to be for his age. Known Relatives: '''He has a mother that lives back over in cor, his father he's actually searching for right now. Seeing that there were rumors that hey may had been in Uldah. He also has an older brother that seems to be in the pirating busniess. '''Friends: Hanyuu his self proclaimed body gaurd and best friend. Profession: '''He's a Detective despite his young age '''Affiliations: He works for whom ever will hire him Primary Deadly Sin: Lust Positive Personality Traits: Optimistic Negative Personality Traits: 'Quick to anger '''Quirks: I'f he eats any form of green food, he projectile vomits. '''Likes: Girls, breast, heroes, detective stories, reading, and combat, Dislikes: Cats, super skinny girls, being hungry, dishonor, cheating Enemies: '''anyone whom may be wronging others '''Favorite Food: Raw meat Favorite Drink: '''Water '''Favorite Color: Black Favorite Hobbies: '''Writing his book '''Special Abilities: '''He has the ablity to transform into all things canine, a fox being his main transformation. Due to him being in constant use of his dog side, he has canine like sensory and traits, that give him Enhanced Condition down to the T. '''Character Description: '''Thunrian can come off as brash and almost impulsive sometimes but in his own defense he just doesnt mean any harm. Immature to say the least he's still a kid despite how mature he can come off as acting sometimes. He's witty and always has to have to the last word. But when angered his mind becomes as jagged as a sharpned blade, pin pointed, driven and focused. '''Main Theme Song: Click here Background Thunrian's mother was an exploer from the lands of the east, trying to discover new life and a way to cure a certain sickness from her lands. Once she made it to Iria, she made her way in and became friends with the Native tribe in Cor. There she met Thunrian's father. His mother and father fell in love after months of his mother staying with the tribe. His father a warrior however, didn't quite like the fact that she didn't want to settle for a simple life. Soon enough he had impregnanted her and Thunrian was born. Life seemed to be fine, up until the young man had reached the age of 5 when his father had mysterious disappered when a group of mysterious men came, in all black robes taking his father away forever. Angry, the young Thunrian soon had been left with just his mother. And the same sickness she had went over sea's to find a cure for, was finally starting to show. It more or less kicked in after his father left, and she had been driven into a depression. He vowed to his mother to find his father, and bring him back before the sickness kicked in. With his mysterious friend Pepso, he made his way into vales after running away from the village. She died 2 months after he left. Once there he learned how to fight in martial combat, and the giants taught him how to use the blade. He also learned war strategies, and where he found his love for books and reading. He was trained in the art of detection and truth seeking, able to sniff out any life almost. Soon however, once he hit the age of 11. He stomred off into Uldah where he works as a private detective for hire. All the while looking for whereabouts of where his father may be... Category:Character Category:Fighter Category:Warrior Category:Brawler